


You're Twisting My Heart Strings

by haleonwheels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boredom, Ficlet, Frottage, Game Night, Kisses, M/M, Matchmaker Lydia, Pack Meetings, Twister - Freeform, bossy lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleonwheels/pseuds/haleonwheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the weekly pack meetings are getting kinda of boring and Lydia has a great idea to play a game. It totally would have worked out if the game wasn't Twister and Derek didn't look so good in those jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Twisting My Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Jennifer Blake never happened in this lil ficlet *cheering*
> 
> Inspiration came from this post on tumblr, thanks!  
> http://cypii.tumblr.com/post/76436736133/twister-shout
> 
> Also, here's a picture of a Twister Mat so that you can get a good picture in your mind :)  
> http://bobcashmanphotography.com/bobsblog/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/Twister-mat-BIG.jpg

These pack meetings were starting to get old.

With the Alpha pack defeated and Deucalion let off with a warning, the now lack of supernatural occurrences in Beacon Hills was staring to get, well, old.

So, the pack meetings were naturally a little boring.

They usually started with Scott and Stiles arriving at Derek's loft way too early, ( _"Stiles, it's 7:30, the meeting isn't for another 30 minutes, why are you so eager to leave?"_ _"I don't know, man, maybe I just want to get a good seat…"_ _"What the fuck, dude."_ ), followed by Isaac, Allison and Lydia stumbling in at 8:05, relieving the tension between Stiles and Scott sitting on the couch and Derek doing everything around his apartment that wasn't sitting and talking with them.

"Alright, now that we're all here…" Derek started, glaring at the three late arrivals. Everyone got comfortable on the trashy couch that Derek probably found in the dumpster behind his building; Stiles pressed up against the arm rest, then Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac. Derek stood across from them, looking impatient as ever.

"Let's get started," said Derek.

"Ugh, with _what_? What could we possibly have to do tonight?!" Isaac moaned. Allison punched him in the arm for being rude and Isaac flicked her kneecap in retaliation while Scott traced the whole interaction with his eyes. He stayed quiet, though.

"Um, I hate to say this, " Lydia interjected, "but Isaac is right. We have zero things to discuss. These meetings are just a formality now."

"Thank you!" Isaac exlaimed, sitting up. He sunk back into his chair. "I think…"

Derek was just standing there, legs shoulder width apart, arms crossed, eyes rolling.

"Look, I know these meetings aren't exactly what you would call 'fun', but better you all have to deal with being here for 30 minutes every friday night than we get our asses handed to us again by another alpha pack, or something even worse, because- _trust me_ \- it's out there," Derek said.

Everyone went silent. Stiles, who was still smushed up against the edge of the couch and had been surprisingly quiet since he had arrived, was violently shaking his leg up and down and jiggling the whole couch.

"Oh my god, Stiles," Derek barked. Stiles snapped his head to look up at Derek, who was now standing right above the hyperactive teenager, crotch in line with his eyes. "What's with you? Stop shaking my whole goddamn apartment!"

"Sorry, I just…" Stiles' voice wandered off, as did his thoughts. His eyes stayed on Derek, though. On Derek's broad, masculine shoulders that were constantly hunched over in stress. On Derek's warm grey Henley that was stretched tight across his rising and falling chest. On Derek's black jeans that, fuck, Stiles hated it when Derek wore those. The fit was just tight enough that if Stiles stared hard enough, he could start to see the rough outline of Derek's dick, but the longer he stared, the more opaque the jeans got, creating a frustratingly think barrier between Stiles and his Alpha's dick… Alpha… Werewolf… Pack… _shit_.

Everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Wow, sorry guys. Guess I forgot my adderall this morning…" Stiles lied to ease the awkward silence. Scott muffled a laugh and, yeah, Stiles was really regretting telling Scott about that confusing (yet _beautiful_ ) dream he had had about Derek 2 weeks ago.

"Okay, well, moving on…" Lydia started, and, boy, if Stiles hadn't been so focused on Derek Hale's crotch, he could've kissed her.

"How about we stop fooling ourselves and admit that we are getting nothing done tonight and do something else?" She stood up and turned around to face the couch of people, pitching her idea like a politician.

Next, she zeroed in on Derek.

"Derek, sweetie, do you own any games? Maybe a dusty Operation or a molded Monopoly?" Derek stared at her with an expression of total exasperation.

Lydia held her hands out on either side of her, looking like she was practically begging Derek to occupy them in some way, any way. Derek hung his head and shook it back and forth. He sighed and spoke,

"Cora… bought me Twister for my birthday, as a joke I guess…" He didn't sound like he believed himself, "It's in the back closet-"

Lydia swept out of Derek's sight and returned in record time with the game box in her hands.

"Okay! Everybody up! This is on official pack meeting time, so everyone is playing!" The pack shot up off the couch, seemingly excited to have something to do.

As everyone was shucking off their shoes, Derek just stood there.

"Derek," Lydia approached him, not even seeming the tiniest bit tired of hearing her own voice, "Yes, you are 'The Alpha', but no, that does not mean anything to me. Come on! Shoes off, gorgeous!" Lydia ordered. Derek groaned like the 12 year old he really was and reluctantly took off his shoes. Stiles followed the action with hunger in her eyes. His dick stirred in his pants and _what the fuck? How could Derek's hairy old man feet do that to him?_ Stiles mentally scolded his body for betraying him while Isaac and Scott spread out the Twister mat. He patiently waited for his turn.

**

Five turns later, Scott was intertwined with Isaac across all of the colors at one end of the mat and Allison sat on the couch pouting since she had gotten out on her third try (she had been sandwiched between Scott and Isaac, it's not like she could have sat through _that_ ). Stiles was parrallel to Derek, both of them in some sort of crab-walk position, with Derek on red and blue and Stiles on yellow and green.

With every turn of the spinner in Lydia's fists, Stiles prayed and prayed Lydia would just tell him to stay on yellow and green. He and his dick could just barely handle Derek sprawled out in such a display of submission, if he had to come in physical contact with him, he would explode (in more ways than one).

"Alright, Stiles sweetie, your turn," Lydia chimed, interrupting yet another Derek daydream of Stiles'. "Left hand, red."

Stiles's eyes darted to meet Lydia's, while involuntarily letting out a quiet yelp. Stiles could have sworn he heard Derek swallow hard, but he neglected to overthink it.

The only way Stiles could get his left hand to the red dots without dislocating his shoulder would be to reach it above Derek. So, Stiles swallowed the last drop of pride he could muster and reached his left arm above Derek's sturdy torso. Stiles' entire body was twisted in a way he didn't think was possible, but he couldn't help the part of his mind that figured it was all worth it.

He lifted his eyes to meet Lydia's, silently begging her to move the fuck on. She suppressed a shared laugh with Scott, who was having anything but a difficult time staying in such close corners with Isaac. Lydia nodded slowly.

"…Alright. Derek, à toi," Lydia said between deep breaths. Derek exhaled sharply. "Derek, right foot green."

Stiles closed his eyes and squeezed them shut in disbelief. What did god have against him? Stiles had no doubts he would not be able to contain himself if Derek were to come any closer to him.

 _Alright Derek buddy, it's now or never_ , Stiles thought to himself.

As if on cue, Derek slowly glided his right foot under Stiles and right when he locked it into place on the closest green dot, Stiles felt Derek's suddenly hard dick graze his own.

_Fucking shit._

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Stiles and Derek locked eyes. Stiles hung his head and shook it back and forth while Derek sighed deeply.

"Uhh, Lydia?" Scott said eagerly, because god forbid the attention be on someone else. "Mine turn."

Lydia turned her attention to Isaac and Scott and delt with them while Stiles and Derek stayed exactly where they were, being extra careful not to move or else… bad things would happen.

But of course, as expected, Stiles' knee cap started to itch.

Stiles started to shift his body in order to angle himself just right so he could satisfy his itch, but right when his torso moved a slight millimeter, Stiles was reminded of why he was trying not to do so. His rock hard, jean-clad dick grazed Derek's yet again and Stiles _totally by accident_ let out a moan.

_Jesus Christ._

He snapped his head up to see if Derek had heard it and just when he did, Derek looked him in the eye, groaned a quiet _Oh my god_ and grabbed the back of Stiles' neck, smashing their mouths together.

The room melted away as Stiles released himself from his Twister pose and crawled on top of Derek. Their mouths glided together with such passion and such grace, Stiles couldn't feel his toes. Derek's mouth opened and Stiles' followed. Stiles licked up behind the back of Derek's front teeth and felt Derek's chest cave in at the sensation. Stiles' body shook from complete satisfaction as his hands made their way up Derek's shirt, onto his hot skin and…

"Woah woah woah, alright, boys…" Lydia's voice piped up, interrupting the one moment Stiles needed her not to. "Just let us get out the door. You've waited three years to jump each others bones, you can wait three more seconds."

Allison and Isaac were already out the door, Scott on his way after them, but not before shouting, "You guys totally suck at Twister!" at the top of his lungs.

Lydia gathered her things and click-clacked toward the door. She turned around ready to speak and saw Stiles still on top of Derek, both of them staring her down, practically shoving her out of the loft with their glares.

"Alright! Alright! I'm leaving!" Lydia spun back around. "Just don't do it on the Twister mat, I like that game."

Stiles could hear her winking.

(They did it _next_ to Twister mat, okay?)


End file.
